


Morning Voice

by hae84 (muke_oops)



Series: Marvel drabbles [1]
Category: Avengers, Avengers Cinematic Universe - Fandom
Genre: Everyone lives/no-one dies because that sucks, Just a bit of fluff this sleepy Pietro has been sat in my mind for a while, M/M, No Spoilers, Pietro and CLint are my babies, free-form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muke_oops/pseuds/hae84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint can't sleep and his mind just kind of wanders and admires sleeping Pietro and I mean who wouldn't want to admire Pietro in any state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Voice

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reader and kind of rushed please don't hate me, I think it's okay in terms of spelling and all that nice stuff.

Clint rolled onto his back and sighed, sleep eluding him for the first time in a while. It's not like he wasn't used to sleepless nights, they had just become less common; ever since Pietro came around anyway.

**-**

It had started with sarcasm and rolling eyes and teasing that could have been considered on the wrong side of mean and a blush running through Clint's cheeks whenever Pietro entertained himself with yet another terrible pickup line. It had taken Clint a long time to realise maybe the speedster brat wasn't joking. And even that was after Natasha had ferociously thrown herself at the matchmaking process with a glint in her eye. But that's a thought for another time.

-

The moon shone through the tall window at the edge of the room, turning everything a silvery shade of blue and illuminating the silver hair splattered onto the pillow next to Clint. Clint smiled to himself, taking a mental note to take of a photo of the ridiculous bed hair Pietro will be sporting in the morning. On nights like tonight; where sleep was just not there, not from worry or from nightmares of Clint’s past, he got to see a side of Pietro he himself didn't even know existed. Sleeping Pietro.

"Sure, it sounds creepy when you put it that way" Clint thought to himself as he sat up in bed. Sleeping Pietro felt special somehow. The rapid movements, the vibration and the impatience seep from his body as he falls asleep, before all at once he is just there. His chest rising and falling slowly, his breath deepening as he falls out of consciousness; the way his eyelids flutter every once in a while as he dreams- about what, Clint never really knew. Yeah, sleeping Pietro was special. No one else on the team ever saw him so at peace. That damned smirk _(which Clint secretly loves)_ ceases to exist and the worry and the hurt that still lurk in Pietro's eyes when Clint looks deep enough and the ball of energy that bounces off the walls and all the people unfortunate enough to be inside said walls are all gone. But Clint couldn't help but fall in love with the brat anyway.

-

It had been another standard mission day. The team assembled in the common room of Stark Tower and were waiting for Cap to begin reading the mission details and pairings. This was a new thing the team had begun to try on some of the easier missions, on every mission there were pairs who were given specific jobs to try and avoid mix ups and people running back into a HYDRA base to complete a task that had already been done _(Clint has apologised so many times to Cap, he’s still unsure if he’s forgiven)._ Normally Clint and Natasha were paired together, it just made sense.

But this particular day took Clint by surprise.

“Next pair will scout the perimeter for guards and weak points, take them out and give the signal when we can begin kicking some butt”

“LANGUAGE” Tony blurted and Cap just rolled his eyes, eager to let that joke die as soon as possible.

“Hawkeye...Quicksilver, sound okay?”

-

 Pietro stirred, jolting Clint from his thoughts. Pietro rolled over subconsciously, an arm outstretched for the lack of Clint pressed against it. The sun had begun creeping over the forest surrounding the tower, changing what had been a silver blue wash of colour in the room to a vibrant orange sunrise. Clint made his way quietly from the bed and shut the curtains. Too much light and Pietro would wake up at ridiculous-o-clock and give Clint hell until he could no longer flatly refuse to leave the warmth of his bed and help Pietro with the breakfast.

-

 “I’ve taken out the south wall and two tower guards, Pietro I need you to clear the west wing and I can secure the weak spot.” Clint felt strange being in charge as he talked down the comms unit to Pietro.

“Sure thing old man.” Clint could feel the smirk, how could he feel that damned smirk. Clint watched in relative awe as guard after guard was swiped off their feet and left crumpled on the ground to eat Pietro’s dust.

“Done. Where now old man?”

“You know my name is Clint right? Just come back to where I’m waiting uncomfortably for your slow ass to finish.”

“Oh Clint, I like when you are feisty.”

Clint snorted in the winter air and laid down his bow, waiting for Cap to send the next orders down the comms unit.  
Pietro sat down next to Clint and both sat in silence. Clint watched the next part of the mission unfold as Natasha and Cap charged into the outer perimeter of the base. Clint spotted a rogue guard he must have missed _(unusual he thought to himself, what was distracting me?)_ bolting towards Nat. In one swift movement Clint shot him down just in time to avoid an injury, Nat whirled around and Clint could see the brief smile overpowering her fight expression, just briefly before punching a dude in the face. Classic Nat.

Pietro sat vibrating, trying desperately to control his energy. He’s never been sat down for so long voluntarily.

“You cold bud?”

“I am not. It is my energy, I cannot help vibrating when I sit still.” Clint was about to say something before there was a loud boom in Clint’s ear. Pietro and Clint looked at each other wide eyed, that was not a good sound.

“Cap. Nat? Everything okay?” Pietro asked. No reply.

“Old man, put your arms around my neck.”

“What. This is the time to suggest that?” Clint couldn’t help but scoff at the suggestion.

“No. We must help. You are coming with me.”

Before Clint could protest Pietro easily scooped him up and began running. Clint had never been so terrified. He let out a tiny and embarrassing squeal and gripped tightly to Pietro, the wind rushing past his ears and interfering with his hearing aids. He felt Pietro’s chest shake slightly as he laughed at him, he felt the toned muscle rippling under Pietro’s tight t-shirt. No. _Not_ appropriate _._

_-_

Clint heard shuffling outside his room, alerting him that the first wave of early risers were beginning to start their day. He peered at the small glowing alarm clock next to his bed and 7:00am blinked back at him. Clint groaned and rubbed his eyes, he had been awake for what, four hours now? He was going to need about a gallon of coffee to sort his sleepy head out. Speaking of sleepy heads; Clint looked down at his sleeping boyfriend, only his head peeking out from where he had created a blanket burrito for himself. As if an alarm went off inside his head Pietro’s eyes cracked open and he rubbed his slight beard that sent Clint insane.

“Morning sunshine” Clint laughed at Pietro’s frowning expression as he sat up in bed too, gently resting his head on Clint’s bare shoulder.

“Shut up. You are not usually awake and I laugh at you, not the other way round.” Pietro’s gravely morning voice made Clint feel a special type of something.

“Why are you awake anyway, you old man need your sleep more than anyone I know.”

“I just couldn’t sleep you know, one of those nights...”

Clint trailed off before elbowing Pietro in the side, trying to lighten the mood. Neither really liked to discuss sleeping habits. They were both messed up most of the time. Pietro dragged himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of tracksuits (Clint much preferred it when he didn’t) and began to make his way to the door. As he turned around he faced Clint holding up his phone. Click.

“Perfect, looking cute” Clint couldn't help but giggle. _(Giggle, what was he? A teenage girl?)_

Clint winked at his adorable boyfriend and climbed out of bed himself, throwing a pillow at him which falls sadly to the floor, sometimes Clint forgets Pietro’s whole I can break the sound barrier by running thing, it makes Clint look a lot less cool.

He took a second look at the photo he just took, admiring sleepy Pietro in all his glory before making his own way to the kitchen, after all Pietro was making pancakes and Clint didn’t fancy dealing with another ‘it is just a small fire old man, do not worry your little head, shoot it with an arrow’.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first venture into the fic world, I'm in the middle of exams at the moment but this is just a kind of tester run type thing because I have a very long summer and if I like this and you know, people enjoy my writing I will definitely carry on! I have a few more ideas ready to write but to be honest I'm not much of a full on fan fiction writer so it will basically just be this kind of thing like little short one shot type things.
> 
> This will probably also become a series of Pietro/Clint too because who doesn't want that.
> 
> If anyone has any requests my Tumblr is [krunkcal](http://krunkcal.tumblr.com/) (I am also 5sos trash) so feel free to ask there!! (I wont be doing smut, not my thing)
> 
> Comments/kudos if you enjoyed please I would like to know!


End file.
